Sonic and the Black Knight:La Serie ep 2
Sir Cold:Yo ya perdi toda mi clase ,toda mi elegancia ,toda mi fuerza ,ya perdi todo.... Sir cold:Tiene que a ver algo En esta maldita casa!!!! =busca en un cofre= =Saca una libreta antigua= Sir cold:Esta cosa que es? Sir cold:Esto se llama....Diario de Sir Elton,no? espera! Esto es de mi abuelo!!!! Sir cold:Como extraño a mi abuelo el era el mejor guerrero ,siempre estubo luchando junto a Arturo.Pero fue asessinado.... Sir Lancelot: (entra a la casa repentinamente) Sir cold! ,nececitamos tu ayuda!!! Sir cold:Ahora que paso?! Sir Lancelot:Un ladron conocido como Lighting esta saqueando la ciudad!!! ,Ademas de eso esta tratando de escapar para ir a el tercer reino! Sir cold:Siempre que estoy en algo importante tiene que pasar algo malo.... Lancelot ,alla voy! =Se va corriendo con Sir Lancelot y se lleva la libreta= Sir Percival:Detente tirano!!! =salta hacia el techo donde esta Lighting= Lighting:No permitire esto ,libertad!!!! Sir Cold:Cuidado Percival!!! Sir percivival: (salta sobre Lighting) Cae tirano! Lighting:(se da vuelta) Surprise Moterfucker! (le da una estocada a Sir Percival tirandola abajo del techo) Sir gawain:Mi turno!! =salta a el techo= Preparate para el sufrimiento!! =comienza a combatir con Lighting= Lighting:Otro mas?! sayonara hombre de ojalata! (le clava su espadas a Sir Gawain Y este se cae desangrado a el piso= Sir Lancelot:Sir Beweging ,Sir lamorak!!! llevenlo con el currandero y luego con el Rey Arturo ,ellos sabran que hacer! Lamorak Y Beweging:Si Lancelot!!!! =Sir Lamorak y Sir Beweging= lo llevan con el currandero= Lancelot:Me tendre que encargar yo!!! (Salta para pelear contra Lighting= Lighting:Tu y tus amigos ya me artaron! (le da una patada a Sir Lancelot y este la esquiva) Lancelot:Cual es tu objetivo!!? Lighting:Que te importa ,PEDAZO DE MIERDA!!!(Le ataca a Sir Lancelot) Sir cold:Deja de atacar y robar a nuestra ciudad!!! (se protege con su espada) Sir cold:Preparado para morrir? Vienvenido a tu fin escoria!!! (le hace con su espada un corte a Lighting) LIghting:P...Pe.pero q.que m.me has echO!!!? Sir cold:Que he hecho? te he dado una leccion y un viaje a el inframundo! Lighting:N...no y..yo soy quien te llevara de viaje Sir Cold:Que? Lighting:Bienvenido a el viaje de sufrimiento traido por el señor Lighting!!! Sir cold:Si claro ,clarooo Sir cold (mente): Porque siento un dolor punzante y frio en mi pecho?! , Siento que pierdo energia... Lighting:No me crees ,verdad? Pues entonces es una desgracia que notes que te quede poco ,mira tu pecho... Sir Cold:(Ve una espada clavada en su pecho) Sir cold:p..P,PERO QUE CARAJOS!!!!? Lighting:JAJAJAJAAAAA IDIOTA!!! Sir cold:Es...est.tamos los 2 a el bor..de d.e l...la muerte.N..no se t-te ocurra H..Hacer u.una locurra.... Lighting:No, tu estas a el vorde de la muerte....yo solo estoy dañado... Sir cold:(cae a el piso) E...este f.fue m...mi fin... Lighting:A...al f.fin t..te das c..cuenta... (Saca la espada del pecho de Sir Cold para clavarsela denuevo) (Aparece Lancelot detras de lighting) Sir Lancelot:Surprise Motherfucker!!!! (saca su espada en el aire y se lanza contra Lighting) Lighting: (se voltea) Ho...no!!! Sir Lancelot:(le clava la espada)Bienvenido a tu fin.... Lighting:P...pero q..ue QUE MIERDA ME HICIERON!!!? Sir Lancelot:No te procupes no sufriras por mucho... Sir Lancelot:Sayonara! (le corta parte del ojo y se ve otro ojo,demostrando que es un traje robotico) Ligthing:Muajajajaaaaaaa!!! Sir Lancelot:P...PERO COMO!!!? Sir Cold:(lellendo en voz baja) EL Chaos Explosion es un ataque del tipo echizo que se hace concentrado todo tu podrer y diciendo las siguientes palabras.... Sir cold:Ajemòbertus Milte`rc ,bonteó... (se crea un sello en una pared y esta explota) Lancelot:Que hiciste Cold? Sir cold:N...n.no l.o se.... Lighting:Sayonara pedazos de mierda! (Hace explotar donde estan Lancelot y Cold y este se va corriendo) Lancelot:e...ese n...no no era Lighting.... Categoría:Episodios Categoría:Episodios de sonic and the black knight : la serie